Damien's Dream
by HouseofNight321
Summary: Damien is just grieving after the death of his lover  or crush  Jack Twist. Nyx gives him a favor of seeing Jack one more time. See what I mean! Read me!


**OKAY! I decided to go off track of A New Change! My name is HouseofNight321, so I decided to do a quick story about Damien and Jack. So, *drumroll* Here is Damien's Dream!**

It was all happening so fast. Jack's death. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to crumple down and die. My life was practically nothing without Jack. I loved him. I couldn't cry anymore. All my tears were gone. I needed my friends by my side. I wanted them by my side.  
>"Are you sure you're okay Damien?" Zoey asked.<br>"I think the fledgling needs to be alone." Neferet said. Then Stevie Rae, my savior, came in.  
>"Leave him alone. You never cared. You never will. So back off. Why don't ya just leave?"<br>"Stevie Rae, you used to be so sweet. I just don't know what happened." Neferet sighed.  
>"Oh, bullshit! You know exactly what happened. You're the created the Red Fledglings and the monsters like Nicole. I cannot take your lying anymore. So why don't you just f-" I cut Stevie Rae off.<br>"Stop it, stop it, stop it! I just need sleep. But I want you guys here. Please, Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Stark, even Aphrodite, just stay."  
>"You want me to stay?" Aphrodite asked softly.<br>"Yes, please," I begged. "Please stay. All of you."  
>"Okay, I'll stay." Aphrodite said.<br>"Me too." Erin said  
>"Ditto, twin." Shaunee chimed in.<br>"I'll stay with you too, Damien," Zoey said.  
>"And Me," Stark said.<p>

"Absolutely not." Neferet said. "I forbid it."

"What are you going to do, Hateful?" Aphrodite asked.  
>Neferet gave a "hmph!" sound and left.<br>"Fucking Bitch! I hate her! Thinks she can boss us around!"  
>"Let's just go to bed." I said.<br>"I-" Erin started  
>"Totally agree-" Shaunee interrupted.<br>"With you," Erin finished for Shaunee.

"Okay, we're going to go get our stuff. We'll be right back. Okay?" Aphrodite said and kissed me on the forehead. Again. Aww.

"Okay," I said and they left to go get their stuff. I sighed and layed back on my bed, I whispered, "Why, Nyx? Why Jack?" I quietly sobbed empty tears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I fell asleep for the first time in hours and had a dream I could play over and over.

"Nyx, are you sure I can do this?" Jack asked.

"JACK!" I yelled.

"_Bear witness silently, my child. You may talk to him soon._" Nyx said and I nodded.

"I am sure you can do anything. You can talk to Damien. He is waiting for you." Nyx said to Jack and he started to smile through his tears. I appeared in front of Jack.

"Jack," I whispered.

"Damien," Jack said.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too," Jack said.

"I love you, Jack, and I always will." I said through my tears. Jack wiped a tear.

"Don't cry. I'm happy. I've met Heath, he's really nice. I have even played football with him, although I got hit on the head..." We both giggled. I kissed him with all my love and passion. He kissed me back. It lasted a little while.

"How's Duchess?" Jack asked sadly. I could tell he missed that dog like crazy.

"She's good. She misses you. After the loss of Stark when he was a Blue Fledgling and now you dying, I don't think she can take anymore heartbreaks."

"I miss her," Jack said sadly with a tear rolling down his eye.

"Now don't you cry." I wiped the tear. "She'll be with you someday." I said.

"How is everyone else?" Jack asked.

"Well, last night all hell broke loose and apparentely Stevie Rae was dating Rephaim, Kalona's EX-favorite son and he abjured him."

"Oooo... Do tell!"

"Rephaim is now an Indian boy. Like, No. Joke." I said.

Jack sighed happily, "I love our gossip. Not that we don't talk trash, that would just be bad..." Then he giggled. Then Jack hesitated.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked.

"Damien, you have to move on." Jack said softly. "I know you love me, but it's time. I'll always be in your heart."

"How?" I asked. "It's only been a couple days."

"That's how life is. That's how it's going to be. You are going to make it through the Change and become an adult vampyre, I can just tell. Nyx didn't Mark you for no reason." Jack said.

"I know. You were Marked for a reason. Neferet did this, didn't she?" I asked and Jack nodded.

"I knew it! I. Knew. It. You should be alive right now, with the gang and I. It's Neferet's-" I said but Jack stopped me.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm happy. Please be happy for me." Jack said.

"Okay," I said. I started tearing. He kissed my tear.

"I love you, Damien." Jack said sadly but smiled.

"I love Jack." I smiled and kissed him and Nyx came up.

"_It is time to leave, my son._" Nyx said.

"I'll miss you, Jack." I smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too, Damien." Jack said and hugged me. Nyx put her hand on my shoulder and I woke up gasping.

"Chill, man!" Shaunee said.

"It's just us!" Erin finished for her.

"Are you okay, Damien?" Zoey asked.

"I think I'll be just fine." I smiled for the first time in hours.

**A little different, eh? I hope you like it though! It took me two days to finish! I hope you enjoyed it! Maybe more House of Night stories to come!**


End file.
